The present disclosed technology relates generally to a rolled door installation device, and in particular a cradle for holding a rolled curtain door and a system for installing the door above an opening.
Curtain door systems for residential and commercial use provide a movable barrier to cover a window or opening in a wall. The door systems may be manufactured to cover windows or openings having a wide variety of widths and heights. Curtain door systems are used in a variety of applications such as preventing the spread of fire in occupied structures, providing security to protect windows and doorways, and to cover large openings in walls where the use of large paneled doors is cumbersome or impractical such as openings for the passage of vehicles.
A curtain door system generally includes a curtain door having a series of interlocking slats of metal or plastic that spans an opening. The curtain door mounts above an opening or window on mounting hardware, and during operation is guided into position by guide rails at the periphery of the opening. The mounting hardware may include a pipe or drum that rotates between two head plates, and from which the curtain door is suspended. The interlocking feature of the slats allows the curtain door to be rolled about the pipe or drum when opening or closing the curtain door. Manufacturers typically ship curtain doors with the curtain door wound about the pipe or drum, or connected to the mounting hardware and drive mechanism. However, installation of the curtain door may be performed after installation of the guide rails, pipe, mounting hardware, and drive mechanism.
Rolled curtain doors are often heavy and awkward to install. Conventional installation methods require suspending the rolled curtain door below the pipe using slings or ropes. Workers pull on the ropes to lift the door up to the pipe for attachment. Workers next ascend ladders and manually adjust the orientation of the rolled door to align the top slat with the pipe, and connect the two. The curtain door is then rolled off of the ropes and onto the pipe. As a result, the conventional tools and process used to install curtain doors is fraught with challenges, especially when installing doors that weigh hundreds of pounds, or used to cover large openings having great height or width. Moreover, the conventional installation process can lead to injury of the workers installing the door because of a need to use body strength and ladders to complete installation. Therefore, there is a need for a curtain door installation system that permits a worker to safely and accurately install a curtain door regardless of the height of the opening the door will cover, and the size and weight of the door.
Therefore, those who install curtain door systems desire an installation tool that provides an efficient and safe method for installing these systems. The disclosed subject matter provides these features and advantages.